Best Month Ever
by fangirling bc of you
Summary: Katie has to be in the same cabin as Travis for one month. Will something happen in that month? Summary sucks, not good at it. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katie's POV

I find myself walking to the Hermes cabin really pissed off. Why? Well, it all started this morning.

I went to the strawberry fields, like I do every day at 9 am. To find my dear strawberry's painted in blue! I know dear strawberries may sound silly but I'm a Demeter daughter. What can I do about it? Well, continuing with the story. I went to the strawberry fields and found all of them painted in blue. I wondered who could have done that. What about Travis FREAKING Stoll. That son of Hermes was going to suffer.

So now I found myself walking to the Hermes cabin making a lot of noise. I don't care if it's Saturday and everyone is sleeping. I need to get Travis' attention some way but I have something in my head that tells me that he's awake, waiting for me. When I get there I stand and shout while I knock on the door.

"Travis Conrad Stoll, come here right now!" I yell and hear footsteps. Someone appears from behind the door. He has curly brown hair and beautiful deep blue eyes… Wait, what? Did I just say his eyes are beautiful? Forget that. So here he is standing in front of me only wearing some sport pants and whoa, he's been working out a lot. Concentrate Katie! You are mad at him.

"Hi Katie" He smirks at me. I grab his ear and take him to the strawberry fields. When we get there I let him go and point at the strawberries.

"Do you know what this is Travis?"

"A simple come here would have been enough!"

"Answer my question Travis"

"Well, yeah, all of the strawberries painted with blue food coloring that looks just like Percy's"

"And how do you know that? Maybe because YOU did it" I say pushing him.

"Katie, Percy's up, we need to run" He points at the Poseidon cabin's door opening and an angry Percy coming out.

He grabs my hand and starts running, the only thing I can do is follow him. No one likes an angry Percy. We run until we get to the Big House. We turn around and find Percy right behind us.

"Why did I wake up at 9:30 am?" He asks uncapping Riptide.

"I'm sorry P-Percy but Travis painted all of the strawberries with your blue food coloring" I say coming from behind Travis. I get to see him better. He didn't mind putting on a shirt, like Travis, and his body is even better than Travis' now I understand Annabeth.

"So it was you" Percy says getting closer to Travis and making him trip and fall.

"What's all this?" Says Chiron coming out from the house and looking at us "Percy, put Riptide out" He says as he sees Percy's sword about to cut Travis in pieces. He puts it out but glares at us making me nervous. I grab Travis' hand and hold it tight.

"Katie, tell me what happened" Chiron says. It seems as I'm the only responsible one here.

"Well, I went to the strawberry fields to find all of them painted with blue food coloring that Travis stole from Percy. So I went to the Hermes cabin, grabbed Travis and took him to see the strawberries when we saw Percy up and coming to us so we ran here and we started discussing"

"Travis, why don't you leave Katie alone? You've already fought 8 times in the week" Chiron complains.

"But" Percy says entering again the conversation "What about my blue food colorant?"

"Go to sleep now. I'll IM your mom telling her to bring you more" Chiron said and said goodbye to Percy but then turning at us "And you two. Go to the strawberry fields and fix that mess while Mr. D and I think of your punishment."

Travis and I leave still holding hands. It is really weird but it made me feel safe when we were with Chiron. When we get to the strawberry fields we start watering the plants to make them red again. After 4 hours we are done and it's just lunch time. We have lunch and Chiron calls us.

"See that cabin over there?" He points at a cabin that is far away from everything "You'll stay there"

"Together?" I ask him not believing what he just said.

"Yes Katie. You need to learn to stand each other. I'm sorry. You'll only go out when is time to eat. You'll be there a month"

He leaves, leaving me shocked and Travis smirking at me.

"Hi roomie" He says and runs away. I'm too shocked to follow him. This was a big deal.

I go to my cabin to pack my stuff. Miranda comes to me.

"I'm sorry Katie. Good luck, we'll go to visit you and maybe…"

"You can't Miranda" I cut her "We have to be there alone" I sigh.

I pick up my bags and go to that lonely cabin that Annabeth made in case someone was behaving bad or something. I get there and find the door open; it seems that Travis is already here.


	2. Chapter 2

Travis' POV

Note to self: Thank Chiron for putting me in the same cabin as my not so secret crush, the wonderful Katie Gardner.

I know what you'll think. If you like her so much why do you prank her? Well, first because it's in my nature and second because if not she wouldn't notice me. Duh! Why would an amazing girl as Katie notice… me? It's true that I have many fans and that but I only have eyes for Katie.

I decided I'll arrive before Katie to the cabin because I like to investigate my cabin. First I went to my cabin and entered my secret room. Every head counselor from each cabin has one, most of them use it as a bedroom but Connor and me like to sleep with our friends so we keep there our pranking stuff. As I'm staying with Katie I need to prank her a bit, not as before but yes a few pranks. I quickly order all my stuff and go to the "insolation" cabin. I remember helping Annabeth build it.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was bored, sitting in my bed. Connor is at the infirmary because of a prank to the Ares children and pranking alone isn't really fun so I head to Athena's cabin. Maybe Annabeth had an idea of something I could do. When I entered it's just as I imagined it. Full of books, notes blue prints, papers, pencils. Everything related to that. I go to Annabeth's room and I cleared my throat for her to notice me there. _

"_Hi Travis!" she grins "Could you help me with this? I need to make the plan for an insolation cabin Chiron asked me to build but I have no ideas. It needs to have room for more than one person but less than 7" I started giving her all my cool ideas and she accepted some of them while the others were rejected. She wrote everything in her notebook and thanked me. _

So when I enter the cabin I hope to see many of the things I recommended her to put but there are only a few. Like the big cabin is separated in two rooms but we can still see each other and the roofs are painted as the sky and the floor instead of wood grass… I'm sure Katie will love that.

Katie enters and stares fascinated at the roof and the floor "Hi Kitty-kat. Are you happy?"

She groans "Nope. My father died yesterday and I have to share cabin with you. Not my best week" after mentioning her father she has to sit down in one of the beds.

"would you like to talk about it?" I ask, my mother died when I was little so I know how to treat people that have been in the same situation.

"I would rather not" she says and starts unpacking. When she's doing that I take time to find every detail in the room.

One of the rooms has one bed and the other the same it also had like shelves to put our stuff and a kind of wardrobe for our clothes.

The first week goes pretty fast. We spend the time ordering our stuff and we barely talk to each other. But in the second week I start to get bored.

Katie is sitting in her bed. Reading a book and I'm bored so I decide to bother her.

"Katie I'm bored" I tell her.

She looks up from her book "And? What do you want me to do?" she says annoyed

"Play a game with me please" She looks at me and I get lost in her beautiful green eyes.

"Really Travis? What game do you want to play?" she asks

"Well… we don't know much about each other… I have a game in mind. It's like this: you ask a question and I answer it and the other way around" She's not sure. I can see it in her face but at the end she agrees. I sit in front of her and we start playing.

"I start" I tell her "Favorite color?"

"Green and your favorite color?"

"Sky blue. Favorite food?"

"Chocolate… yours?"

"Same. But I didn't know you liked junk food" I answer with a smirk in my face.

"Yeah. I'm not a monster!" She answers rolling her eyes.

Now Travis. It's time to ask more private questions "What's your type of guy?"

"A bit taller than me, nice eyes, funny, smart… Wait. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. To make it fair I'll tell you my type of girl. Blond, green eyes, smart, shorter than me, funny…" and I started describing her. I look at Katie and she blushes, she's not stupid and realizes that it's just like her.

"I'll make the next question. Why do you always prank me and my cabin?"

I sigh "It's because I want to get your attention" I mumble.

"What? I didn't hear you"

"It's because I want to get your attention and it's in my blood"

"And why in Hades would you want my attention? You have a whole fan club waiting for you. When I was coming here a daughter of Aphrodite came to me and told me I was lucky"

"Because I like you Katie I don't like any of those Aphrodite girls! You are much prettier than them and more intelligent" I can see that she blushes.

"Travis I-I didn't know that… until now. Everyone told me that but I didn't believe it. You, liking a girl like me. In school I often got called freak, ugly and stupid and I'm sure all the girls were behind you in your school"

"Don't worry Kitty-kat" This conversation is getting deeper than I thought it would get. I need to say something "So… do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Well… There's this Apollo guy that asked me out the other day… and the son of Aphrodite also is cute… Oh! And then there's this son of Hermes that's really cute…" Oh gods! I can't believe she actually likes other guys! And… one of my brothers I think she noticed my expression because she added "Travis! Sometimes I don't know whose worse. Percy or you, I was joking! And you are the son of Hermes I was talking about" She pokes me and I grin.

"So Katie Alyssa Gardner would you like being my girlfriend?" I ask her. Please Aphrodite! Help me with this one!

"Of course Travis Conrad Stoll, I would love to be your girlfriend" After that phrase she kissed me. In the lips! I kissed her back but the dinner alarm stopped us "Come on Travis. We'll be late for dinner and I'm starving" she says grabbing her stomach.

"I follow you milady" she rolled her eyes.

"So you Travis, so you"

We went to the dining hall to see that everyone was already there. I ignore them and go to my table with Katie sitting by my side. In my plate a hamburger appeared, I got up and gave the lettuce to my father while Katie does almost the same but praying to her mother. She also has a hamburger in her plate so we both start eating in silence while everyone is watching us.

"Why are people so annoying?" Katie asks pointing with her head at the rest of the campers who were looking at us.

"No idea. Maybe they are just jealous; you are also famous in the boys. Many of them like you but now you are mine" I say with a proud look in my face.

"Please, I'm not yours. I'm only your girlfriend, but you don't own me"

We keep eating, we are about to get up and leave when a pink light appears. I hear some "Yay!" or "Oh no" from the other tables because everyone now's who is that light from. Aphrodite.

"Hi guys! You are probably asking why I'm here. Well, I'm here to announce our newest couple in Camp Half Blood" Oh gods… she better not mean Katie and me… "Tratie!" everyone has confused looks in their face "Travis Stoll, son of Hermes and Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter! Please claps for this new and super cute couple" Some clap and are smiling, others protesting and others didn't pay attention so are just joking around or joining the claps.

Aphrodite clears her throat "So, I'm going to organize a dance! 'Cause it's been a long time since the last one with two wars and everything… The dance is going to be on Friday evening. Now you can leave but a pink bracelet is going to appear in your wrist these days telling you at which time you'll meet me. I'll help each of you with clothes and hair" She smiles and disappears.

I turn and Katie is red as a tomato "umm, I think we should leave Kates…" I tell her grabbing her arm.

"Yes. I agree with you"

* * *

**Do you think it's going too fast? Review telling me what you think! And if you think it's going too fast just wait 'cause something's going to happen. **

**And if you have any ideas for the dance PM me or review me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Katie's POV

Being Travis Stoll's girlfriend is really weird per se but de goddess of love coming to camp to announce it in front of everyone AND organizing a dance is a bit too much.

"Travis, Katie. Wait; don't leave come with me to the Big House. We need to talk about… stuff" Chiron says when we are about to run away and hide from embarrassment.

"Come on Kates, let's go" Travis whispers in my ear turning around and heading to the Big House. I realize then that we are still holding hands but I don't really care because it doesn't feel weird like holding hands with anyone else, it feels good because they fit each other perfectly. I remember one boyfriend I had that had something in the hand because whenever we wanted to hold hands we couldn't, it was too uncomfortable. But after a while I left him because he was too boring for me.

"Earth to Katie" Travis says shaking his hand in front of me "we are here"

"Sorry, I was just… thinking about something"

When we get in I notice Seymour, Mr. D's "pet", is sleeping because he doesn't growl at us as he always does, mostly because Travis has a weird smell.

"As I've been told you two are now dating so I can't allow you two being in the same cabin for a month and as I see you've solved your problems you can go back to your normal camper life" Chiron says smiling at us.

Travis cheers "but" Chiron continues "you'll have to be at least one more day together. Tomorrow you can get out after dinner, now go to your cabin because it's getting late for you two. And remember, tomorrow we have capture the flag" Well, I get to sleep one more night in the same cabin as my boyfriend. I don't know if it's good or bad, but we'll find out soon.

Travis grabs my hand and we head back to our cabin.

"I warn you Travis, if you do anything creepy I'll call the hunters and ask them for help. And we both know you wouldn't like that, right?" I say grinning like a maniac and remembering when the hunters came to camp last time.

_I was walking peacefully when I noticed there was something odd. Artemis' cabin was full of posters with boys half-dressed and the door's open. I was about to step inside when two hunters came out, one is holding Travis by the hair and the other Connor, after them came two more hunters with each a chair in their hands. When I turned I saw Thalia coming from the Aphrodite cabin with a box of makeup. I sighed, what have these two done this time? I asked myself following the hunters to the middle of camp. _

_There they set both chairs and tied Travis and Connor in each of them, when Thalia saw me she smirked. _

"_Hey Katie! We were about to give these two a makeover, wanna join?" I looked at both of them with pleading looks on their faces, and then I remember the time THEY gave ME a makeover changing my shampoo for red hair dye. I had red hair for two months._

"_Yeah sure, do you have some hair dye?" I said going to her side and grabbing some baby lips. _

_After an hour we were done and by then the whole camp were there, either laughing their butts of or recording and taking pictures._

_Travis had some pink streaks in his curly brown hair, red lips and silver eyeshadow. Connor had purple streaks in his curly brown hair, light blue lips and green eyeshadow. I guess Connor was the worst but hey, he had the idea!_

It seems that both, Travis and I, remember that day because his smile went down to the floor and he started shivering.

"I'm just kidding! I won't call the hunters. I'll just… ask Annabeth for help" I smile at him sweetly and enter the cabin. 

Back there it seems as everything is normal, except for something I hear when Travis enters and closes the door. It sounds like someone is locking the door. Huh, suspicious.

After getting in my pajamas I try to open the door because I need fresh air but, guess what. The door is locked! Wonder who could have done that, Connor, Percy, the Aphrodite cabin, the whole camp… Guess I'll find out tomorrow. I lay down in my bed trying to sleep but I can't, I just stare at the ceiling. Hours go by and I think I won't be sleeping tonight so I go to Travis' bunk to wake him up.

"Travis… Travis… Travis" I call slowly in his ear. He only snorts and turns, I chuckle silently but then keep on trying a little louder "Travis… Travis… Travis" when he doesn't wake up I decide to take a drastic measure "TRAVIS STOLL WAKE UP NOW" I yell in his ear. He jumps, literally, out of bed and falls flat on the floor.

"Ow" he says rubbing his well-defined abs "what was that for?"

I shrug "just couldn't sleep and company makes me feel better" he smiles and climbs back to the bed tapping to his side for me to go sit there. I go and lay my head in his shoulder.

"What's keeping my Katie up so late at night?" he asks rubbing my back.

I sigh "I usually go out to get fresh air before sleeping but, if you didn't notice, someone, probably Connor, locked the door and now I can't sleep"

He smirks and the glint in his eyes appears again "Well, don't you remember you are with a son of Hermes? You wanna know how many times I forced locks? More than a hundred" he stands up making me fall to his bed and goes to one of his bags. He looks for something and after a while he takes out a… bobby pin?

"Travis, what do you have there?" I ask going to his side. He turns and flinches when he sees me there, he hides everything.

"Katie, you are not allowed to peep in my prank stuff. It's Stoll property. And I have a bobby pin because we are going to force the lock and get out of this lonely place" he says relaxing.

He goes to the door and starts forcing the lock; I sigh and go to where he is. After 5 seconds he opens the door and goes out, I follow.

"Where does my dear Katie want to go?" He says smirking. Then I realize he's only wearing pants and I'm wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top. I remember the day I bought it! I was with… Stupid ADHD!

"Erm, strawberry fields maybe?" I say smiling shyly. He sighs but smiles.

"It was obvious you would choose that place" he says grabbing my hand. When we get to the strawberry fields I almost have a heart attack.

The strawberries are dry as they haven't been watered in a week or two and there are a lot of bugs. I'm going to kill my siblings when I get back to my normal life, it took me four months to keep the strawberries that healthy and now they don't give a fuck about them!

"Travis" I say with the most pleading voice I can, he turns "would you please help me?" I give him puppy eyes and he sighs.

"Fine, anything for my Katie"

"Yay! Thanks" I say giving him a kiss on the cheek "First we need to grab this and do…" and I start explaining everything to him.

By the time the strawberries are… watered and bug-free we go back to our cabin. There we go and I fall immediately into a dream-less sleep.


End file.
